jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallimimus
|game = Jurassic Park (SNES game), Jurassic Park (arcade game), The Lost World: Jurassic Park (arcade game), Jurassic Park III: Island Attack, Jurassic Park III: The DNA Factor, Jurassic Park III: Park Builder, Jurassic Park Dinosaur Battles, Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, Jurassic Park: Explorer |comic = |adventures = |toy = Jurassic Park Series 2 |card = |theme park = }} ''Gallimimus ''was an Ornithomimid theropod dinosaur with a long neck and legs. Famous as an "egg-eater", it actually ate a variety of foods. Gallimimus fossils are occasionally found in the Flaming Cliffs, Mongolia, which are from around 75 million years ago. The Gallimimus in Jurassic Park have a few inaccuracies besides not having feathers like most avetheropoda. In the game Jurassic Park: Explorer the following information is given about this creature: Gallimimus was one of the largest Ornithomimosaurs, 'bird mimic lizards'. Its swift running speed was due to its long legs. More real-life information: Gallimimus at Wikipedia. Jurassic Park film Seen in the famous stampede sequence in the first film. The Gallimimus were stampeding and almost trampled Grant, Lex, and Tim when the T. rex ambushed the flock of omnivores and killed one, which the larger theropod then started consuming. Its name is also seen in the first embryo cold storage vial. The Lost World film Gallimimus is one of the dinosaurs that was captured by the InGen Hunters in The Lost World. It runs around aimlessly in the chaos that follows the Triceratops's escape in Isla Sorna. The Lost World novel In The Lost World, Gallimimus is indirectly referenced, proving that it exists, on Isla Sorna, in the novel universe. Its name (Gallimimus bullatus) is printed all over a document addressed to Dr. Henry Wu, among the dozens, which are spread, all over the abandoned InGen compound. Jurassic Park inspired games *A herd of Gallimimus appears in the SNES game Jurassic Park. *''Gallimimus'' is encountered in the Jurassic Park arcade game. *Herds of Gallimimus are encountered in the The Lost World: Jurassic Park arcade game. *''Gallimimus'' appears in Jurassic Park III: Island Attack. *''Gallimimus'' appears in the game Jurassic Park III: The DNA Factor. *It is one of the Carnivore Ones that can be created in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. *It is a weak opponent in Jurassic Park: Dinosaur Battles that can be defeated with any dinosaur. *In the video game Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, Gallimimus is a three-star herbivore from the Flaming Cliffs formation along with the Velociraptor and the Homalocephale, much like the real world. It is inaccurately depicted as a herbivore, when it, in both real life and Jurassic Park, is an omnivore. This is possibly due to their limitations that resemble a herbivore. Gallimimus can coexist with Dryosaurus and appears to be one of the hardest herbivore to catch by most carnivore dinosaurs. It appeared in the game's demo as well. *''Gallimimus'' is featured in the DVD game Jurassic Park: Explorer. *''Gallimimus'' was speculated to appear in Jurassic Park: The Game by fans, however it was not included in the game's dinosaur lineup. *''Gallimimus'' is one of the available dinosaurs on the IOS application, Jurassic Park: Builder. *An unused quote from Jurassic Park: Trespasser has Hammond state that Gallimimus thrived as the fasted dinosaur on Isla Sorna, assuming they would make an apperance in the game; however, this idea was scrapped. Toylines Gallimimus appeared in Jurassic Park Series 2. It is one of the rarest and most expensive figures in the toyline. Gallery ﻿ Gallimimus5.jpg Gallimimus7.jpg Tumblr lkqmttbcws1qhsdu1.jpg DVDPlay 2009-05-23 16-07-09-88.jpg Jurassic Park Gallimimus by hellraptor.jpg 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.PNG|''Gallimimus'' flock gallimimus.JPG Gallimimus info.JPG|''Gallimimus'' info in "JPOG" GallimumusSNES.jpg|''Gallimimus'' from the SNES video game. GallimumusCollectorCard.jpg|Die-Cast Gallimimus Collector Card File:GallimimusParkBuilder.jpg|''Gallimimus'' from Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. GallimimusToppsComix.jpg|''Gallimimus'' from Topps comics. (Image courtesy of Jurassic Park Legacy) File:Gallimimus TLWarc.jpg|''Gallimimus'' from The Lost World: Jurassic Park arcade game. Gallimimus JPbuilder.jpg|''Gallimimus'' from Jurassic Park: Builder. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park (film) dinosaurs Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park dinosaurs Category:Operation Genesis dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Feathered Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of Asia Category:The Lost World dinosaurs Category:1993 Category:1997 Category:1994 Category:2003 Category:Jurassic Park Trilogy Category:Herbivores Category:Small Herbivores Category:Brainy1130's Favorite Pages Category:Movies Dinosaurs Category:Comic book dinosaurs